Everyone Wants a Fairytale Ending
by Clumsy0132
Summary: I thought I would never have my fairytale ending. But that was before I met him. The funny thing was I hated him! And he hated me! But we were meant for each other and soon we fell in love. I didn't realize it until it was almost too late.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em>I still remember the days when I was a child; my mother would read me a fairytale about a beautiful princess that would meet her prince charming and they would live happily ever after. I remember picturing myself in a beautiful white wedding gown.<em>

_Sakura and I use to believe that we would both find our prince charming and that he would be kind to us, and that he would save us when we were in danger. _

_And for most of my life, that had been my dream-my goal- to find my prince charming and live happily ever after. _

_Sakura found her fairytale ending. So did Hinata, TenTen, and Temari. At first I was determined that I would find my prince charming, because I didn't want to be alone, but then something happen._

_I turned twenty and was still alone. I dated other men, but none held my interest past a month. Sure they were hot and fit the physical aspects of my prince charming: tall, loyal, kind, funny, energetic, and talented. Soon I learned I needed more than that though._

_I needed a guy who not only all of that, but was also patient, stubborn, and so much more. _

_After I watched Choji marry his wife when we turned twenty, that's when I realized it. _

_Not everybody would have a fairytale ending._

_That I-Ino Yamanaka-would not have a fairytale ending, or that's what I thought. _

_I thought I would never have my fairytale ending like Sakura, or Hinata, or TenTen, or even Temari. _

_But that was before I met him. _

_The funny thing was I hated him! I despised him! And he hated me! He despised me! But we were meant for each other and soon we fell in love… I didn't realize it until it was almost too late._

_Now I sit at my window and stare out the window watching as the rain hit the glass, waiting on the news. How ironic? The weather matches my mood perfectly. The day is gloomy just like my mood, the news would determine everything._

_I turn to the door and wait for Sakura to burst in to tell either, "Ino he's alive!" or "Ino I'm so sorry we couldn't do anything." I pray for the first one. _

_I find it funny how this all started. _

_Would you like to hear how it all started? _

_I think it started when he confessed to me._

_No it was earlier than that maybe it started when he kissed me the first time, though he ran away as soon as it happen._

_Or when I see him laugh and smile with the children. No it was earlier than that._

_Maybe it was when I went to interrogate him while he was chained to the chair._

_No, it all started about three months ago when Zetsu came in to give some information in exchange for the protection of his clan. _

_Yeah that's it. It all started as soon as he walked into Konoha._

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Clumsy is here! I've started another Zetsu story but this time it's with another character! INO! Idk why but I love this idea of a couple! Flower shop girl with the plant man LOL!<strong>

**So next chapter you will find out how Zetsu is still alive! Promise! And no he didn't come back to life or anything crazy!**

**It'll be awhile before the next chapter is up so give me time! I'd like some opinions though if you don't mind to spare! :) **

**Clumsy0132 **

**Review Button here!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 1:I've redone this Chapter!

**So here's the first chapter for 'Everybody Wants A Fairytale Ending'. **

**Things will be confusing a little bit to the way he reacts to some things, but I will explain in detail in the future chapters. **

**One more thing! It is rated 'M' for a reason! There won't be a lemon because well in all honesty I can't write stuff like that. **

**Also shout out:**

**CAT! Who gave me my first review on the story! Thank you so much for the review. I love InoXZetsu too! I mean flower girl with the plant man it's just awesome!**

**So here's the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot and a couple of the OC's. But if I did own Naruto… ZETSU WOULD BE MINE! MUHAHAHAHA**

**Zetsu: This bitch is crazy!**

**Clumsy: Coming from the cannibal with a split personality? I don't think so… O.o Wait I'm talking to Zetsu? *Bursts into tears of youthful joy* ZETSU! *Jumps Zetsu to the ground***

**Zetsu: Help me! *Struggling to escape my grasp***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Information and Interrogation<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't care if he's offering information! He is an Akatsuki!" A man's voice yelled throughout the tower.<p>

"We know this Naruto! Baka!" A female's voice soon followed with a loud smacking noise.

"Ow! Sakura that hurt!" Naruto yelled.

"Silence you two!" An older woman's voice ordered the two shinobi . "So tell us… Why should we trust your word after everything? What is in it for you?"

"**You have no right too." **The man's voice was deep, rough, and raw with emotion. "_But what we want in return is the reason that you will have our word." _The same man spoke but his voice however was more polite, laidback, and logical-almost mechanical.

There was a long moment of silence before the woman spoke again.

"I see…" She said as she considered. "Hm… very well. The Kages will gather in a week's time to hear your information, but till then you will be locked away in Konoha's prison."

There was the sound of a man's growl and then a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>In a small flower shop in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was a young woman of twenty-three. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail-but the end of the pony still reached down to her lower back- and her bangs hung over her right eye with a small red hair clip holding her left bangs back . She had a small heart shaped face with a perfect straight nose, small pink lips, but her most dominate characteristic facial feature were her ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a dark purple shirt that wrapped around her neck and ended an inch above her navel; it was a button down and sleeveless blouse, and wears fishnet warmers on her elbows and knees. Her matching dark purple apron-skirt over her shorter, black skirt with short fishnet shorts underneath. She does not wear a forehead proctor like many other shinobi, but instead a tanto that she carries over her medical pouch. In her ears are one of her most pride possession, the studs Asuma-sensei gave her when she became a Chūnin.<p>

The woman was humming a joyful tune as she watered the yellow and white daisies. She had a small smile on her cheerful face and her visible left eye was crinkled as she smiled.

"Ino-chan!" A small child's voice yelled through the flower shop. Ino's smile only widen as she-like the ninja she is- hid from the boy. She watched as the small boy ran near the spot she was hiding at and waited patiently. "Ino-chan! Where are—AHH!"

That was all the boy could get out as Ino jumped from her hiding place and snatched him up from the ground and tickled him as he squirmed in her arms. Hisao was the son of Ino's former sensei and was spoiled rotten between Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10. He looked much like his father had as a child; they had the same dark brown hair and body built, but he had inherited his mother's red eyes. Ino placed him down while she laughed as the boy pouted.

"Hey squirt! Watcha doing?" Ino giggled as Hisao narrowed his eyes at her nickname for him, she bent forward placing her hands on top of her knees so that she was eye lever with the six year old boy.

"We are going to see daddy!" Hisao said in a proud voice as he closed his eyes to smile. Though the boy never got to meet his father, Team 10 made sure to tell him all about Asuma and his bribery tricks to get others to do what he wanted. The boy was proud to be the son of a man that he never got to meet.

Ino's blue eyes darkened with sadness as she looked up to Kurenai.

"Yes, we stopped by to pick up some flowers." Kurenai said in a false cheery voice. Right as she said this a gloved hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her against the owner, she smiled as she looked up to the man with a small sad smile. Kakashi and Kurenai had married four years after Asuma's death. Kakashi-like Kurenai- had lost his lover during the fight with the Nail Tails and understood what Kurenai was going through a little. The two started off by just talking, and when Hisao was born Kakashi would come over and help take care of him when none of the teens could make it. Hisao looked at Kakashi like a second father and that was all Kurenai could ask for; both understood that the other would never replace their first 'real' lover.

"Of course. I'm going by later after I close up the shop." Ino went and gathered up her sensei's favorite flower, and held her hand out when she noticed Kurenai digging into her purse. "You know I will never allow you to pay Kurenai-san."

Kurenai sighed in annoyance, but took the flowers never the less and left with her son holding her hand and with Kakashi hold her around her waist.

Today would make six years that the six nations won the war against Akatsuki. She knew very little on how Naruto managed it, but he defeated the masked man called 'Tobi' and Sasuke finally coming to his senses—with Naruto's help of course—defeated Kabuto/Orochimaru.

It's been six years and a lot has changed. Hinata was finally living her fairytale ending, all those years of admiring from afar finally paid off. Naruto finally saw Hinata after she declared her love to him. Even Sakura was finally living the fairytale that she always wanted, though it's not with the man she originally pictured it with. Nobody would have ever guessed that Sakura's prince charming was none other than Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekage, and the guy that tried to kill her at the Chūnin exams years prior. It was so romantic.

_Flashback: Right After Tobi Died!_

"_Tobi is dead!" Naruto yelled as he fist pumped the air. All the shinobi began cheering and shouting in joy, many hugs were given even a few kisses now and then._

_Ino, Hinata, and Sakura where standing near the Kages and Naruto, though there attention was not him, they were too busy laughing and the tears of joy ran down there face as they hugged one another. _

"_Hinata?" _

_Hinata turned around and began to blush as she came face to face with Naruto-who was looking unusually nervous. _

"_Yes, N-Naru-kun?" She said with a small stutter. _

"_I… I… I… Shit forget this!" Naruto grabbed Hinata by her upper arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her eyes widen but soon she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss._

"_GO HINATA!" Ino yelled and Sakura laughed fist pumping the air and hooting for the new couple, soon everyone joined in-even the Kages. _

_Ino watched as Sakura gave a small glance at the Kazekage, Sakura had just told Ino about her feeling for the stoic man. Apparently after becoming part of his party and talking to him she fell head over heels in love with him, but wouldn't do anything to ruin their friendship. When Ino asked why Sakura simply said, "It's what he needs." _

_Ino-despite what Sakura told her- went over to the stoic man and smirked as she watched her friend stare in horror as she whispered into his ear._

"_Gaara, you do know Sakura is in love with you right?" Ino whispered and stepped back watching his movements. He blinked several times, then closed his eyes and smiled. Then he disappeared! Ino hated when he did that! Scared the shit out of her! He appeared right beside Sakura and chuckled when she jumped turning red. She watched as she tried to explain herself, stuttering over her own words and throwing glares at Ino. However, Gaara finally had enough and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He bent his head down and whispered into her ear before cautiously bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. _

"_YOU GO GAARA!" Naruto yelled stopping just when Gaara kissed Sakura. Gaara-of course- stared at stoically at Naruto and Sakura blushed. _

_End Flashback!_

Sakura moved to Suna after completing her training and has been the Kazekage's wife for year and half. Hinata and Naruto on the other hand have been married for six years and have-ready for it- four boys. The oldest were identical twins, Minato and Kannon, who were spitting images of Hinata, but had their father's personality even at the age of five were a handful and already out did their father's best pranks. The third youngest, Dai, who was currently four looked exactly like his father, however he is shy like his mother, but he did not lack in self-confidence. And the last of the boys, who was only two, was Jiraiya, he was a mixture of his mother and father, with his indigo hair and blues eyes, and his personality, well they prayed wasn't like his fathers.

Ino sighed as she began watering the roses. So much had changed in the last six years. Shikamaru and Temari had been married for two years and even Choji was married—Ai, his wife, is a beautiful brown haired girl a year younger than them who won Choji's heart the first time she cooked. Neji and TenTen have three kids who thankfully don't have stick up their ass like their father did.

Ino giggled a little before she started reminiscing the Academy days. That was when her and Sakura were always fighting each other to when Sasuke's love—know it feels really stupid since the two were best friends again and nobody wants him now, damn duckass screwed up her childhood friendship—oh she use to think Choji and Shikamaru were annoying—wait that's still true—and that's also when Naruto would tell everyone he'd be the next Hokage, at the time everyone laughed at him and didn't believe him. But now, eleven years later he was named the sixth Hokage and would take over when he turned twenty-five. BELIEVE IT!

She sighed again. Out of the Rookie 9 she was the only one still single, not that she cared anymore, she got over that when Choji married Ai. Sure she dated, but no guy ever really kept her attention after a month. To everyone's surprise she wasn't _that_ shallow. Sure she cared about appearance, but not enough to let it get in the way of their personality. Besides the whole alone-in-the -relationship-life-thing, she had changed. She was now a jounin and had surpassed her father in the clan's ninjutsu skill. No one saw her as the damsel in distress anymore; now she was the ninja-that-could-kill-without-even-getting-her-hands-dirty—yes it was a long nickname, but that's not the point!—when espionage was needed, her name was top of the list.

However, with the nation's alliance there was little need for shinobi now, which meant less jobs, and less jobs equals less money. Thank goodness for her job at the Flower Shop or she would probably not be able to pay for her small apartment.

As she mused the entire situation over in her mind, she saw an ANBU walk by the shop. Her eyes flashed bluer in rage. It had been six years since the war ended, but one threat still remained. After Naruto killed 'Tobi' the last Akatsuki disappeared from the battle field and was never seen again. Ino couldn't stop the shiver as the memories of the half white man filled her mind; she remembered how he would suddenly emerge from the ground right at your feet, and all the comrades that were killed by his hand.

Her ocean blue eyes filled with determination as she remembered her promise she made to herself a long time ago. If she ever found that man, she would kill him. Even if is cost her, her life.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

* * *

><p>The Kages sat with a few selected others at a giant, round, wooden table that was hallow in the middle with a ten feet drop. Inside the hole was a strange man with his hands chained to the ground; he had two skin tones-one side black and amber pupil-less eyes. With the charka being drained from him, he could not keep the Venus fly trap around his head, none the less he still looked threating as he peered up the Kages.<p>

"So tell us… why should we let you live?" The Raikage asked Zetsu.

"I agree! He was part of the Akatsuki! Have we forgotten that?" Tsuchikage demanded as he slammed his closed fist down on the table. Unlike many of the Kages he knew what the man was and what clan he came from, after all he was only twenty when the sub-Tsuchikage- he guesses that's what you called him- banished and order the annihilation of the entire clan.

"Calm down old man, we haven't agreed to anything." The Mizukage explained as she looked at the said man.

"**Will you shut up!**" A voice suddenly interrupted the arguing Kages. All eyes shifted to the prisoner-cough- informer they meant.

"_We apologize for our rudeness, but now is not the time to argue."_ He paused as he looked at each person in the room before stopping on the Tsuchikage and then sighed. He was never much of a speaker, he was to inpatient and the split personality didn't help the matter, this was more was a job for his brother or sister.

"_You asked why you should trust us?_** You have no right too. **_But are you willing to ignore the information simply out of pride?" _

"Hmm… you speak wisely for someone so young." The Raikage voiced as he stroked his goatee.

"_We assure you, we're older than we appear." _

"I see…" He really didn't see but he was going to admit that out loud.

"What is in it for you?" Gaara finally asked. Zetsu smirked. 'How blunt you are Jinchuriki.'

"**I have one request." **Zetsu spoke as he looked down to his feet and took a deep breath. "_I want the guarantee that my clan will be protected." _ Everyone looked slightly shocked some more that than others, but it was only one person that voiced their thoughts.

"What! There are more of you!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to his feet and leaned over the table to get closer to the man. Naruto fought to hold the shiver that threatened to go up his spin as Zetsu glared at him. Note to Naruto: Don't talk about Zetsu's clan!

"**Yes."** Zetsu said through clenched teeth, he should get points for attempting to keep his voice level, but everyone could hear the anger in it. _"We do not care what you do to us. You can execute us after you get the information, but we do care about what happen to our people." _

The five Kages all looked at one another and then nodded in agreement.

"What is the information?" Tsunade asked-no more like demanded.

"_A group, like the Akatsuki, is being formed, _**but are far deadlier. **_ The Akatsuki had a goal, whether it was rightfully done is regardless. _**The Yuuyake* just want power, and will do anything to achieve it. **_My clan cannot do anything to stop them do to a treaty signed forty years ago."_

"Are you not going against it now?" Sakura asked slightly confused, from behind Tsunade.

"**No." **_"Yes" _Two voice asked at the same time though it sounded more like "Nes".

"**No we're not!" **Zetsu yelled slightly scaring a few of the guards though the Kages tilted their head to the side, not knowing who he was talking to.

"_And how are we not doing that then?" _Zetsu snapped back suddenly.

"**Because… the Yuuyake don't know, dumbass!" **

"_Oh will you just shut up?"_ He said sounding exhausted as he shook his head.

"… **No." **

"_I give up." _Zetsu gave a heavy sigh before looking up at the very amused Kages and Sakura, and the guards, Naruto, and Kankuro to stop the laughter by shoving their fist into their mouths.

"**Glad we entertain you." **Zetsu smarted off before glaring at his chains.

"You speak in plural form… is there two of you or…" Tsunade trailed off. Her medic nin was kicking in, and hell how could she not be intrigued by this? Besides she probably just asked what everyone was thinking. I mean he was two different colors, spoke in two different voices, and had just argued with himself.

Zetsu looked warily at her, debating whether to answer her question or tell her to go to hell. But since he was trying to get there protection for his clan, the latter would be pretty damn stupid to do.

"_We are one person. We have the same thought process, _**but perceive it differently." **He answered her. Tsunade nodded as she soaked in the information.

"We shall discuss the matter and give you the answer tomorrow." The Kazekage declared.

"Till then you will go into integration." The Mizukage said with a sadistic smirk. Everyone seen how his eyes widen before it turned into a glare.

"Do not think us as monsters… No torment will be used. Naruto go get Ino." Tsunade spoke this time. "Now that this is all over…. Sakura where the hell did you hide my sake this time?"

Zetsu sweat dropped, did the Hokage just ask where they hide her sake? She's worse than Kisame! And who the hell is Ino?

* * *

><p>Ino was working behind the register, gossiping with Ai about the latest news, when Naruto busted into the shop, his fangs where showing and his eyes were red in rage. Ai gasped and stumbled back holding her chest as she stared wide eyed at Naruto.<p>

"What the hell Naruto! Your scaring Ai you idiot!" Ino yelled as she walked around the counter and in front of Ai. Ai stumbled before smiling sheepishly at Naruto and Ino.

"I'm fine, but I can see there is something going on. I will leave now." Ai bowed at Naruto and then hugged Ino and ran out the shop. Naruto wasted no time he stomped right up to Ino and grabbed her by her upper one and proceed to drag her out of the shop and into the streets.

"Come on Ino. The Hokage needs you." He growled. "You're to see if the information that this _man_ is telling us is true."

"Who is the man?" Ino snapped irritated that she was being dragged through the streets.

"I can't say, but you can't harm him…" Naruto's frown twisted into a sadist smirk. "…yet."

Okay, Ino was officially confused.

* * *

><p>"<strong>No torment my ass!" <strong>Zetsu yelled in frustration.

"_You can't blame them after everything we did." _Zetsu tried to reason with himself.

"**I know, but is this really necessary?" **

Currently, he was in the middle of a small, dark, plain room with a single hanging light over his head and was chained to the most uncomfortable metal chair they could find. He would be fine if it was just his hands that were tied to the chair, but no it was his ankles and his lower waist-and let's just say that the guards were not careful with him. Zetsu was still fuming at the smirk the guard had on his face when he 'accidently' hit him below the belt with the end of the chain that is now wrapped around his waist. Luckily the damn guard left-the in extreme pain- Zetsu in the room.

"Naruto! What the hell is going on?" A soft voice called out in front of the door. Zetsu felt his heart race, and that's when a voice came from the back of his mind.

'_When I first heard her voice my heart soared and then she walked into the room. As soon as her scent filled my senses it took everything in me not to run up to her and kiss her.' _His brother-in-law's voice echoed through his head.

'Oh shit.' Zetsu thought. He closed his eyes and listened as he tried to calm himself down. 'It's not that Zetsu so just calm down.'

"Ino listen to us before you go in." Naruto growled in annoyance. So the girl outside is this 'Ino' person.

"What?" 'Ino' huffed.

"As a shinobi you must put aside your emotions and complete the mission." Another woman's voice spoke this time.

"I know Forehead." Ino snapped. "Now move so I can do my mission."

"Just remember that Pig." Sakura snapped. The door opened and the woman backed into the room as she glared at the two outside the room.

Zetsu watched as she *cough* slammed *cough* I mean closed the door. So far he knew she had long blonde hair and a tall lean figure. 'Why did that girl call her pig?' He thought. But was quickly distracted by her pale creamy skin, he caught himself wondering if it felt as nice as it look. Then she turned around.

He watched the way her eyes widen at the sight of him, how her perfect pink lips forms into an 'O' in surprise, and how her right hand came over her mouth as she back into the door. He wasn't surprised by her fear of him, but was surprised by the fact he couldn't make his eyes leave her face. He watched in amazement as her blue eyes brighten slightly and became narrow. Her hand was removed from her mouth and now clenched at her side in a tight fist, like she wanted to hit him or something. Her posture went rigid as she squared her shoulders to him and held her head high.

He watched as she grabbed the guard's chair that was sitting beside the door and dragged it across the floor. The sound of metal against the cement hurt his ears as he held his breath and squished his eyes shut from the painful screeching that was damaging his eardrums.

Ino couldn't help the sadistic smirk that crossed her face as the 'Akatsuki' flinched at the noisy or how he held his breath in pain. She placed the chair inches from him with the back of the chair facing him. She swung her left leg over the seat so she could straddle the chair and rested her elbow's rested on top of the chair. She then leaned forward resting her weight on her feet and the two legs close to him. She wanted to make him as uncomfortable as possible, -she figured that he didn't like people close to him- and she knew she was succeeding, though she didn't know it was for a different reason.

"Oh Kami." He moaned before he could stop himself. Her smell was the most intoxication thing he had ever smelled. It made him hungry for something that he didn't know he still had. Was this what his brother-in-law was talking about those many years ago. Kami he prayed not because if he was thinking the same thoughts as Zetsu at the moment about this girl, Zetsu may would go home and kill him for such thoughts about his sister.

He squirmed away from her-or tried too-as she leaned in more. Her smell was becoming stronger and his mind was getting fuzzier. Suddenly flashes of her straddling him instead of that chair flashed through his mind. He began to wonder how she would feel pressed up against him, how her fingers would feel as they clawed down his two-toned muscled back, what her face would look like as he pleasured her while he was on top, and how she would moan his name. He bit back the groan as he felt himself harden and visibly shook his head trying to rid himself of the indecent thoughts of himself and the woman in front of him.

"What's wrong Akatsuki?" Ino sneered at him. She watched as he stiffened even more than he already was and how he bit his lower lip in concentration. She glared at him before sighing and leaning back so that the chair stood on all four. "Look I've got to see if you're telling the truth or not. So don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

Zetsu looked at her with confused eyes, but soon they widen as she placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

"**What are you doing!"**He snapped, that's when he felt her invade his mind. She did not respond to his question and just continued her task. He sighed in annoyance, but allowed her to only see 'certain' things. He allowed her to see the Yuuyake, the information he had gathered, and even the treaty that was signed by his father, but everything else was blocked. He would not allow her to see his clan or how their clan worked, the Akatsuki, especially what he had just been fantasying about her. She pulled her hand back, but her eyes remained closed; he immediately missed her warmth and then mentally slapped himself for missing such a thing.

"You blocked some things from me." She accused him with narrow eyes.

"_Only what you did not _**need to see."** He snapped back, his eyes filled with hatred. He knew it wasn't her fault that she smelled so damn good, or that she did not control the images of all the things he wanted to do to her that ran through his mind. But that is exactly why he didn't like her. It was all her fault that he was reacting this way!

"Look I don't like you and you don't like me." Her eyes narrowed with hatred and her blue eyes darkened. "But we have to see if you're telling the truth."

"_What more do you need to see?" _He asked through gritted teeth. He wanted her to leave and leave now; he hated how her scent filled his senses leaving him completely defenseless, or how her voice made him light-headed and his heart pounding in his chest, and the urge to touch her smooth pale skin. Thank Kami for the chains!

"Pfft. Nothing." Ino snapped as she abruptly stood to her feet, turning her back to him she did not see how his eyes showed relief, longing, confusion, wary, and finally frustration. She stomped towards the door, but stopped just before turning the knob and slightly turned towards the strange man. Her blue eyes brightened in anger and sadness met his amber eyes darken in frustration, wary, and something else she could not pin point at the moment.

"I don't care what you are doing. I don't care that your helping us. If you so much as step a millimeter out of line I will kill you." She snarled as she turned back to face the door. She turned the knob with her hand and opened it slightly when he spoke.

"**What makes you think you can kill us, kunoichi?" **He watched her carefully now. She tilted her head to the side to indicate she had heard him, and then she opened the door walking out into the hallway. Just before the door was shut she whispered her answer to him.

"Because I refuse to die until I have your blood on my hands." She closed the door shut and leaving Zetsu alone to think.

His groan broke the tense silence in the air. He could still smell her delightful sent in the small room.

"_This is not good."_

"**Agreed."**

"_I thought there was no one that would smell like that to us?"_

"**Apparently there is."**

"_Way to state the obvious. What are we going to do?"_

"**Nothing. We must simply stay away from her."**

"_Will it be that easy?"_

"…**.No." **

"_I thought so, but we can't get close. I mean look at her. Why would something so beautiful would ever want to be near a monster like us?" _Zetsu hung his head, mentally slapping himself for saying she was beautiful. He let his green hair hang over his mix matched eyes as he—tried to—ignored the woman's scent.

"**The only person in this world you can depend on is yourself after all." (A/N: What's Zetsu without his famous quote?)**

* * *

><p><strong>So how does everyone love the chapter? I would love to get some reviews! I promise I will explain why he reacts the way he does to her scent! Honest! <strong>

**Yuuyake: Sunset**

**Clumsy out!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission

**So I had no reviews for the last chapter :( *tear***

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**Anyhow my BFF said she'll read my story so I'm writing her write now to see if she does LOL…. "CONGRATULATION TO MY BFF SARAH WHO JUST RECENTLY GOT MARRIED AND HAD A BIRTHDAY!" **

**Oh and Sarah, I hope you like the story, for some odd reason you remind me of Ino! Probably bc your so nosy! And thanks for the help if I do make the decision with what I was texting you about…. **

**Hehe readers will never know! *Rubs hands together in mad evil scientist way***

**Clumsy: Hit me with the disclaimer…**

**Zetsu: You're an idoit!**

**Ino: Don't be mean… OMG what the hell are you wearing!**

**Clumsy: It's my PJs! I'm in college what do expect?**

**Ino: *shakes her head in shame***

**Zetsu: Clumsy doesn't own Naruto just the plot of this story and any OC's **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Mission… "Wait I'm with HimHer!"**

* * *

><p>"Get up."<p>

Zetsu heard the guard say as the man approached him; he was sitting in the same metal chair from the day before and his was head was still hanging—almost letting his chin rest on his chest. Zetsu had not slept any through the night, how could he when all he could think about was the damn girl! He remained still pretending to be asleep, but soon his head jolted up when a bucket of ice cold water was poured on him. He began coughing and spluttering as the water went into his mouth and a little into his nose, but he wisely did not say the things that were going through his mind at the moment.

Zetsu bit his lip as the guard unchained him—roughly— leaving only his hands chained. Zetsu stood up and grimaced as he felt his joints pop and crunch from not moving in so long. He looked down at the guard and glared at him in distaste—the guard wisely backed away from him and motioned him to follow. Despite not have his carapace, he stood at about six foot-six and towered most of the shinobi in the complex; though even amongst his own clan he was abnormally tall.

He followed behind the guard bored—of course he'd be bored the Leaf was sure as hell not going to entertain him—when the guard made him stop in the hall that lead to the council room where he would be told their answer. Luckily for him there was a window that looked out to the open courtyard in front of the Hokage tower, curiously he peered out. In the court yard were three small children playing around chasing one another, one of the small children had short blonde hair and was chasing two older boys with long indigo hair when the blonde-haired child fell on his knees and began to cry as he clung to his bleeding knee. No sooner had the child started crying a woman with long indigo hair ran to the child and pulled him into her lap as she looked over his knee whispering comforting words to the small child, the older two children ran to him and fussed over him, obviously worried and trying to make him feel better.

"Come on." The guard snapped, causing Zetsu to snap out of his daydream as he shoved him into the room, and was unaware of the eyes that had been watching him the entire time.

.

.

.

.

**_Everyone Wants a Fairytale Ending_**

Ino couldn't believe it! The Akatsuki's last remaining member was in the palm of their hands and they weren't going to do anything about it! Ino stomped through the Hokage tower glaring at anyone that dared to stumble into her path. Not only was she mad about that, but the fact that… that 'thing' had blocked certain information from her. She was supposed to be the best and now some flipping plant man with two different voices and apparently personalities, struts right in and proves her wrong! Damn him and his mind blocking abilities!

"Ino?" A voice from behind her distracts her from her mental rampaging to find Hinata and the boys.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinata, it's just been a rough day." Ino bows her head in apology before smiling and scooping up Kannon. She laughed as he tried to escape, but her grip was too strong. "You cannot escape my 'Snuggles of Doom'! Muhahaha!" She declared as she snuggled the squirming boy to her chest making her head go in-between his shoulder and neck.

Hinata giggled as she watched her son try to squirm his way out of Ino's grasp, but finally he gave up and allowed her to snuggle him to death. Ino realizing he gave up pulled him back and gave him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. Minato—Kannon's twin—was on the floor laughing with his eyes closed as he held his belly and kicked his feet. Maybe if he would have had his eyes opened he would have seen the evil glint in Ino's eyes. Ino snatched Minato right off the floor and into her arms.

"Don't worry Minato! Aunt Ino didn't forget to give you your 'Snuggles of Doom'!" Ino said as the boy yelled and tried to escape her grasp. She simply laughed and gave him two sloppy kisses on both his cheeks before setting him down. The boy grumbled under his breath and wiped her kisses away. Ino then looked at the small boy with short blonde hair, who hid behind his mother giggling softly at his brother's embarrassment, but soon turned red when he seen Ino looking at him. He buried his head into his mother's baggy ninja pants, shielding Ino's view from his face. She smiled and looked at Hinata.

"He acts like you did when we were kids." Ino laughed as Hinata's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Yes, he does. Kiba and Shino are always trying to get him to talk to them." She said in a small voice as she smiled at her son. Ino laughed and squatted down so she could see him better; he peeked out from behind his mother, but gave a surprised gasp at how close Ino had suddenly become and immediately buried himself deeper into his mother's pants.

"Did you know that Kiba and Shino were on the same team as your mother?" She whispered to the small boy. Kiba and Shino were both great shinobi, and the twins adored them, but do to their loud voices and appearance, Dai hadn't warmed up to them yet.

Dai shook his head no, keeping his face in Hinata's clothes.

"Yep, and did you know that it was the two of them that help your mother get over her shyness?"

He shook his head again.

"You should talk to them. I know they look scary, but you can't judge someone by the way they look…" Ino whispered as the boy looked at her with his big ivory eyes. "Pinky promise me that you will try not to judge people by how they look?" Ino held out her pinky waiting for him. Dai looked up to his mother, who nodded and motioned for him to do so. He reached out and hooked his small pinky with Ino's before snatching it back like it burned and his cheeks turned crimson.

"Good boy." Ino smiled as she stood up. "When are you going to have any girls Hinata? Everyone is having boys! I wanna braid and play princess!" Ino pouted and stomped her foot causing Hinata to giggle while the boys tugged on Hinata's pants wanting to go out and play.

"I-I don't know Ino we were hoping Jiraiya would have been a girl." Hinata admitted as she tried to talk to her friend.

"Speaking of Jiraiya… Where is he?" Ino asked.

"He's with Hanabi, she absolutely adores him. He's so quiet." Hinata smiled as she spoke of her son. "Well I have to go these two won't spot till then. I'm sorry." Hinata said as she let the boys pull her away.

"Have fun!" Ino yelled as she laughed at the flushed woman trying to catch her two sons while holding the other.

Ino walked down the halls again, though this time she was calm and lost in thought about a different manner than the last. Ino loved kids and most of the time they loved her back the only exception was well—shoot all kids liked her. That was the only thing that Ino was jealous over. Her friends were starting their own families while she was simply there. Don't get her wrong she loved being able to babysit Hinata's and Tenten's boys, and sure as hell will be there for Sakura when she decides she wants kids- Yes you heard her right when Sakura decides, Gaara has no choice in the matter. But was it so selfish that she wanted a family too? Choji and Ai are planning to have a baby soon and well Shikamaru is in the same predicament as Gaara, he'll be a father when Temari says so.

Lost in thought she didn't even realize she had made it to where she needed to be, until she heard two people talking. She immediately began to glare at the man that was staring out the window.

'_Akatsuki!'_ She thought as she glared at the plant man. Her thoughts from earlier flooded back into her mind, pissing her off even more she almost stomped the floor when she realized he wasn't glaring or looking indifferent. She didn't even think he realized it; he was smiling not a big smile, but defiantly not smirking. It was just a simple turning up of the corner of his lips. She studied him now; his amber eyes had soften as he watched whatever he was watching and then he took on a thoughtful expression almost as if he was remembering something.

"Come on." The guard snapped him and her out of their daydream and shoved him into the room. Ino walked over to where the man had been standing and looked out the window before she gasped. Hinata was comforting Dai while the other two looked over their brother worried. It didn't make any since! He was a cold heartless monster, he shouldn't be smiling like the way he was watching this. He should have sneered or snorted! Is he really even the bad guy?

Ino waited outside for the meeting to end, trying not to over think what she had just saw.

.

.

.

.

**_Everyone Wants a Fairytale Ending_**

"Come on." The guard snapped Zetsu out of his daydream as he shoved him into the room.

As Zetsu regained his balance quickly he turned and growled at the guard before he could stop himself. The guard's eyes widen as he retreated the room fast; he had heard stories about the strange prisoner and sure as hell was about to find out if they were true.

"If you're trying to convince us you're not going to hurt any of us, you're doing a bad job?" The Raikage informed him, though everyone could hear the humor in his voice.

"_We apologize for that."_ Zetsu bowed his head before standing up stretching to his full height.

"**We're having a rough day."** Zetsu explained just as his backed popped loudly for everyone to hear. Sakura placed a hand over her mouth to stop the laugh that threatened to escape.

"Alright Granny Tsunade what are we going to do with the Aloe Vera?" Naruto asked remembering his nickname he gave the man years ago, though he doesn't remember his real name. Just as Tsunade was going to open her mouth to scold the man did she notice Zetsu's sudden facial changes. He was grinding his sharp teeth together and was glaring at Naruto.

"_Aloe Vera!" _Zetsu yelled as he clenched his hands into a fist.

"**Ignore him." **

"_We are not a fucking Aloe Vera, so stop calling us that you little brat!" _Zetsu snapped before giving a frustrated huff and began calming down again.

"HAHAHA!" Naruto laughed as he clutched his stomach, he had reacted the same as he had all those years ago, but it was even better now. "OW! Gaara that hurt!" Naruto whimpered as he held his head that was now sporting a huge lump on it, while glaring at Gaara's retreating sand. "I shouldn't have let you marry Sakura, she's had an influence on you." He mumbled under his breath as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"What was that Baka?" Sakura asked in a low deadly voice that sent shivers up Zetsu's spine. He knew that voice, his sister would use it before clobbering someone for doing something wrong. It was a scary sight especially if you where the one being clobbered.

"That Gaara and you make the perfect couple!" Naruto whimpered as he balled up into the fetal position waiting for Sakura to hit him—Nice save Naruto. At this Gaara smirked and looked adorably at Sakura, who returned the smile from behind Tsunade.

"Did you see that Mizukage?" The Tsuchikage Onoki asked in shock.

"Seen what?" Mei was confused by why the old man was in such shock.

"The emotionless Kazekage just smiled!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet pointing at the stoic man.

"Not this again." Tsunade mumbled as she massaged her temples.

"What do you mean—" Onoki started.

"Enough we need to get serious!" A yelled as he slammed his fist onto the table causing it to crack.

"Damn it! We just fixed this bastard!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her fist down completely breaking the table and causing a tremor to go through the room. Everyone stopped as soon as they realized that the Akatsuki was in the room, but nearly started laughing when they seen the look of shock and disbelief on their guests—bullshit prisoner—face.

"**And you think we're strange?"** He deadpanned. He was completely lost at how to describe their childish behavior.

"As to your proposition…" Gaara started with his normal monotone voice.

"We agree to it." Tsunade finished as she looked at the man who looked like he would have done backflips if he wasn't supposed to be a badass ninja and stuff.

"However…." A just had to ruin it damn it. "-there is one condition."

"We understand why your wary of giving any information about your clan, but how do we know that you won't betray us?" Mei stated—Oh boy, Zetsu had a bad feeling about this.

"A team will be made—with you in it of course—to meet your clan." Kakashi announced over his porn infested orange little book—wait when did he get here? Oh that right he was late cause he had to help an old lady across the street—as he stared over the brim of the book at the trembling Zetsu.

"_**What!"**_ Zetsu yelled. He saw how many became defensive and other just looked at him apologizing to him with their eyes.

"It's the only way for us to know you won't betray us. This meeting is over till the rest of the team gets here." A announced as he stood up and left.

Zetsu didn't watch them leave, damn it, he was too busy glaring at the floor. This wasn't good, his people were already wary about the plan, but this! Oh his brother was going to kick his ass when he got back.

"Hey! What's the big deal?"

Zetsu's head snapped to glare at three people, who had just disrupted his mental rampaging. Gaara of the Sand—who had retained the one-tail after the war once again—was standing to the right his arms crossed and his face as usual emotionless. Haruno Sakura was standing to the left of the three with a small reassuring smile on her face as she looked at Zetsu. The man in the middle—who yelled at him—was none other than Naruto; he stood with a big smile on his whiskered face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"**This is going to be difficult." **Zetsu snapped, he didn't care at the moment to who these people were. **"My clan hates outsiders. Not only am I going to have to protect them, but a bunch of snot-nose brats too." **He mumbled to himself.

"Hey!" Naruto snorted. "You're just a couple years older than us!" If Zetsu could face palm he would right at this moment, but instead he stared at Naruto like he was an idiot. Of all the things to say he remarked on being called a brat.

'_Is this really the guy who killed Tobi?'_

"_How old do you think I am?"_ Zetsu asked curiously. He always forgets that the newer generation of shinobi probably never heard of his clan, much less about his clan.

"Twenty-six is my guess." A voice piped up from behind him. Zetsu groaned surprising everyone in the room except the person behind him.

"_**Not you again."**_ He tried not to breathe through his nose, but now for some nobody-knows-why reason he could taste it. He felt his pants tighten just a bit, and he started feeling light headed and dizzy. This was just great; he'd have to learn to deal with this until he could get far… faaarrr away from her.

Ino snorted in annoyance and walked past him—nobody caught his lust filled eyes as he watched her before visibly shaking his head and returned to glaring—over to where Sakura was standing. Zetsu couldn't stop himself as he watched how her hips swayed from side to side as she walked, and how her long, blonde hair shined brighter in the florescent lights of the room. His fingernails began clawing into the palms of his hands as he tried to ignore his instincts, but damn did she have to have such a nice a—**'**_**Damn it Zetsu don't you dare finish that thought!'**_

That's to this thought he returned back to his—somewhat—normal self. He found himself hating her more and all just because her mere presence had brightened up the room. Man, he already had a guess to what was wrong with him before all this happen, but now he knew it… He was fucked up! He hated a girl that freaking made a room brighten up by simply walking in and the girl just so happen to freaking smell the way she did! This is when he wished they'd kill him.

Ino draped her arm around Sakura's shoulder turning to glare at the plan man. Damn she was pissed!

"Twenty-six! Believe it!" Naruto yelled doing his famous pose that made Zetsu sweat drop.

Zetsu shook his head and chuckled. "_Not even close." _He looked up when someone gasped. Naruto and Sakura were looking at Ino's shocked face.

Ino was hardly ever wrong and if she was it was by a few years. His body structure said he was in his mid-twenties or early thirties. How could she be way off?

"Hehe. That's a little unfair to do to the brats, don't ya think?" Onaki said coming into the room, obviously he heard the conversation. Zetsu turned his head slightly to the old man behind him before growling at him, making sure his sharp teeth were seen. "Now you just calm down. I came to apologize." The old man waved his hand unaffected by the plants growl.

"Huh!" The young shinobi said union, even Gaara looked shocked, it was no secret that the old geezer was very stubborn and refused to admit he was ever wrong.

"Your clan has every right to hate the rock shinobi, which is why none of the team members are from Iwagakure, but in our defense once Karu was died I tried to find your father to ask him to return." He explained in a serious and grave voice as he looked at Zetsu.

"What's going on!" Naruto finally asked getting tired of not knowing. Which Ino was thankful he asked before she did.

"Forty years ago, myself and another man by the name of Yabou Karu were tied as the next Tsuchikage. Yabou was a cruel and ambitions man that would do anything to receive power, the only thing standing in his way was one clan. Yabou, using his position as the ANBU director had ordered the elimination the clan by saying they were a threat to the village. The clan was one of the most loyalist shinobi anyone could ask for, this clan was the Shokubutsu Clan. I was still young then and was friends with some members of the clan, unlike many. It was no secret that the clan was a little—" He looked over Zetsu before continuing. "—odd." Zetsu shrugged, but continued to glare. "A few shinobi—myself included—went and warned the clan leader."

"**We were picked off one by one… They aimed for the women, knowing how the men would react!" **Zetsu snarled, and the Tsuchikage grimaced.

"I know… Your mother was an amazing woman and didn't deserve what happen to her."

Zetsu looked shocked for a moment before he glared at the man in pure hatred.

"Wait that was forty years ago." Sakura said unsure. "He can't be older than thirty."

"That's just it pinky, the Shokubutsu clan age different than us. I'd say fifty judging by looks alone. But I had met him when he was only twelve."

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"It could have been anyone you met." Ino muttered as she began tapping her fingers on her lips and looked up lost in thought. Zetsu swallowed hard, she looked so damn cute!

"Trust me blondie, he is the same one." The old geezer laughed at his little joke before Zetsu growled at him again. "I'll take my leave then. Tell your father I apologize for the past and that the clan would be welcomed back if he wish it." He said as he walked towards the exit.

"**He's dead."**

"Then tell your brother." Onaki snapped as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"HOLY CRAP! You're old!" Naruto accused as he pointed at Zetsu. Zetsu frowned as he stared at the man's finger before looking up.

"_Really? Amongst my clan, fifty-two is actually young." _Zetsu explained confused.

"How—" Naruto started.

"DADDY!" Two indigo haired boys yelled as they ran towards the said blonde while a small boy with blonde hair hid behind their mother. Zetsu recognized her as the woman from the courtyard; her pale cheeks were red as she panted.

"I'm sorry. They were too fast." Hinata blushed as she looked at the guards at the door. Naruto laughed as he threw one indigo haired boy over his shoulder and the other he had in a headlock as he squatted down to sit on his ankles.

Ino was watching Zetsu closely through the whole exchange. She saw how face softened and the corners of his lips lifted up, just like they had in the hall when he watched them in the courtyard. She found herself smiling softly. She couldn't help but note how he looked so much more handsome when he smiled. What is wrong with her? She shook her head and began observing him….. again.

While everyone's attention was on Naruto and the twins Dai, who was hiding behind Hinata had stepped out from behind her and walked over towards Zetsu. '_Aunt Ino had told me to try to not judge people by the way they look and to try to talk to them'._ When he reached his target he looked up, the strange man was so tall! Taller than his own father, he barely came to the man's knees. His ivory eyes flashed in determination as he reached out with his small hands and tugged on the man's pants before taking three steps back to look into the man's amber eyes.

"Ex-excuse m-me?" The boy stuttered shyly as his face started turning red and he started twiddling with his fingers. Naruto growled ready to pounce, Hinata activated her Byakugan, Ino went into a defensive stance cursing herself for telling that boy to not judge by appearance, Gaara's sand rustled as it left his gourd, and Sakura pumped chakra into her fist. "W-why a-are y-you two co-colors?" He stuttered out.

Zetsu squatted down to where he was almost eye-to-eye with the small boy. He ignored the adults around him and gave the boy a small smile—careful not to scare him.

Ino watched as the man's face softened and a thoughtful small smile came on his face; she found herself relaxing despite what her mind was telling her body to do.

"_I don't know. I was just born this way." _Zetsu decided to refer to himself as one person so he wouldn't confuse to the small boy too much.

He watched amused as the boy would look at Zetsu's black hand—that was resting on his right knee—and then look at his face before back at his hand, the poor kid's whole face was red.

Dai wanted to touch him, but he was too shy to ask. Zetsu—figuring this out—balanced himself on his feet and held out both his hands in front of the boy. The boy blushed and cautiously—while avoiding the handcuffs on the man's wrist—touched both of the back of Zetsu's hands with his two index fingers. His eyes widen slightly as he placed his whole hand on Zetsu's—the kids hands were so small that they would fit in the palms on Zetsu's—and began studying the texture of the man's skin. His skin felt normal, but it was just different colors! Dai had expected his black side to be rough or something, but it felt just like the other side.

"_See?" _Zetsu asked amused by the small boy. Dai's eyes snapped up and looked at Zetsu before blushing again and running to hid behind his mother—who's mouth was opening and closing from being in a state of shock—when Zetsu was suddenly tackled by two boys with indigo hair, he had somehow he managed not to fall over—because he's a badass S-Rank Ninja!

"Why is your hair green?" One boy who was currently looked like was getting a piggy-back ride from the green haired man.

"Do you have any brothers?" The other boy was hanging onto his shoulder and lifted his feet so they didn't touch the ground.

"Did you dye your hair green?"

"Are you the oldest?"

"Aunt Sakura said that hair dye was bad! You shouldn't use it mister!"

"You have no family! That's so sad mister!"

"**One question at a time and let me answer them first."** Zetsu sighed in annoyance as he sat down ignoring the protest of the two boys. Zetsu loved kids, they were innocent and naïve; they did not see him as a scary monster that he was, but as a guy that looked fun. This is why he liked kids, they weren't quick to judge.

"_Why is your hair that color?" _Zetsu asked the boy on his back.

"Because it is." The boy stated in a duh voice.

"_Well that's why my hair is green. 'Because it is.'_" Zetsu smirked when the boy 'hmph'ed. "_And I do have a family… I have an older brother and sister, I am the youngest." _

"Do they have green hair?" The one on his shoulders asked as he climbed onto his shoulder so he could look upside down at Zetsu, he grabbed Zetsu by his cheeks to make Zetsu look at him. Zetsu looked at the boy for a moment, wondering what was with this kid and hair.

"**What is up with you and my hair?"** Zetsu's more blunt side decided to voice his curiosity. _"No they don't. My brother has white hair, and my sister has purple hair."_

"Hey! Can we dye your hair pink like Aunt Sakura's?"

"**No."**

"Aww why not?"

Zetsu rolled his eyes and didn't answer, the boy getting tired of being ignored crawled back down so that he was hanging onto the man's back. Hinata didn't know whether to faint or laugh. Here was an ex-Akatsuki member being tormented by two four year old boys, who wanted to dye his hair pink. She looked to the shocked faces who surrounded her.

Ino couldn't believe it! Naruto's kids were teasing an S-Rank criminal, and he wasn't trying to kill them. Ino couldn't grasp why her heart began to beat faster as she watched the man play along with the two boys. Maybe she was just nervous was all… yeah that's it. She watched as Minato, who was hanging on his back, suddenly grab Zetsu's hair_._

'_Oh no!'_

Kannon smirked and jumped onto Zetsu's chest, while Minato pulled Zetsu's hair, knocking him over onto his back. Ino was the first to start laughing followed by Naruto slapping his knees, Gaara smirking, Sakura biting her knuckle to stop the laugh, and Hinata covering her mouth as she giggled. Zetsu blinked several times as he stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore how his heart beat speed up when he heard the blonde woman—'Ino' wasn't it—laugh. He slowly looked at the two boys who were sitting on his chest both with a mischievous smile on their face.

"The Uzumaki twins strike again." Sakura mumbled to Ino causing her to laugh again which caused Zetsu to shut his eyes and try to ignore his increasing heartbeat.

"**Get off." **Zetsu demanded half-heartedly.

"Nope." They said in union.

"**Fine you were warned." **

Naruto and Hinata stiffened as did Ino, Sakura, and Gaara. How could she have been so stupid? Ino knew what he was, hell she had seen the war, how could she have thought he was harmless? Just as Naruto was about to attack, Zetsu had done something that shocked them. He grabbed both their ankles before a blink of an eye and hoisted them into the air as he stood up. Now they were giggling and squirming upside down, hanging by one of their ankles, by an S-Rank Criminal who was in chakra-draining handcuffs. Zetsu turned to Naruto and held the boys out to him.

"**Brats **_yours?"_ Zetsu asked, Naruto nodded and took the boys from Zetsu.

"Who knew a monster was good with kids?" Ao declared from the door, behind him was the other four kages and Kakashi, they walked into the room and took their seats.

Ino watched Zetsu closely and was surprised when he didn't react to the bait. In fact she felt herself getting angry at the man's words even though it was none of her concern. She looked at the plant man, and guessed the reason he didn't react was because he was use to such names.

Did people insult him all the time?

Was he picked on as a child?

She felt herself not only feeling anger for him, but also sorry for him. She wanted to take away that pain of being alone, to make him not feel like a monster, and—then she caught herself and mentally slapped herself for such thoughts. She didn't care about him and sure as hell wasn't going to make him feel better.

"Ah, it seems that almost everyone is here. We are only missing—" Lady Tsunade had started just when the doors had opened once again to reveal Sasuke Uchiha.

"Alright everyone is here!" Mei said in a cheerful voice as she licked her lips upon seeing the ex-missing nin.

"Meet your team." Onoki laughed as he thumped the table with the palm of his hand.

"Hn?" Sasuke said as he looked at the kages, which if translated meant 'what are you talking about?'

"Haruno Sakura. Hyuga Hinata. Yamanaka Ino. Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. The Forth Kazekage. You will go with the ex-Akatsuki member to meet with his clan and retain as much information of the Yuuyake as possible. This mission will last for three months and you will then return back with your mission report, after this we will assemble an army in order to stop the Yuuyake." A ordered in stern voice.

"Wait… I'm going on a mission with…." Ino asked as she looked pointedly at Zetsu. Zetsu's eyes widen as he looked at the kages and then at Ino.

No, no, no, no! This was not good! Her scent… his instinct… Ah damn it he's going to get so many damn boners on this trip. How was he supposed to control himself if she gets to close? He would learn to resist! In the words of Tobi—when he acted like an idiot: 'Zetsu is a Good Boy!' and it will stay that way.

His shocked expression turned to hatred and determination as he pointed his long, white index finger at Ino and looked accusingly at the four kages.

At the same moment… Ino's shocked and nervous expression had disappeared into pure rage. She flipped her long, blonde ponytail with her delicate hand, stomped her feet in shoulder-length apart into a defensive pose, and with the same hand pointed to Zetsu, while also staring accusingly at the four kages.

"I'M WORKING WITH HIM/HER!" They both yelled in union.

* * *

><p><strong>Duhduh! So tell me what you think? I know it's kind of confusing as to why he is magically attracted to her, but when they make it to his clan! ALL SHALL BE REVEALED! MUHAHAHA! At the moment he is lusting after her but during the mission they will fall in love with one another no matter how hard they try not too!<strong>

**Please Review *Sets cyber-cookies on top of the review button***

**Clumsy0132**


End file.
